Chibi Love
by MJ the Seal
Summary: The Sequel to Always with the End comes Hope and Rebirth. When MJ is kidnapped and turned into a little kid, she doesn't remember a thing and now her friends must get her back to normal! ShadowxOc No flames please. Story Completed
1. The Big Shrink

YAY! My second Sonic story! Hey everyone I'm MJ the Seal and I need to change my profile! because it still says my old pen name… Well I guess this is the sequel to Always with the End Comes Hope and Rebirth. That's my favorite story EVER! Well no dip because it's mine Anyways here's the disclaimer!  
Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic Characters except MJ. Kilala belongs to my dear friend Jena. For all of you who thought I did…you're VERY stupid.

* * *

"Chibi Love"

Chapter 1  
The Big Shrink

It's been months since the Ark incident and Shadow's return. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails blackmailed Shadow into dying his quills pink and running around Station Square in a tutu screaming, "I'M THE CHINESE CHECKER FAIRY BEWARE!" Sonic and the gang are now back on their own planet where Tails met the girl of his dreams, Kilala, who just happened to be MJ's best friend. Now that Eggman appeared to have left their lives forever, the gang has had a pretty normal lifestyle which was very boring. But, today will be the day that something very odd will happen.

July 10th 10:00am. Green Hill Zone

* * *

MJ was walking back to her small home in the Green Hill Zone. Kilala was walking beside her and they were chatting about pretty much anything.

"So why do you need to go to my house again?" MJ asked her pink foxed friend.

"I uh…left my wallet there!" Kilala quickly responded hiding a secret from her best friend. "Yeah that'll work! Now just open the door…"

MJ opened the door to her house and walked in seeing that the lights were turned off.

"I thought they were turned on when I left…oh well." MJ pondered as she turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" tons of people shouted as the popped up from behind furniture, came out from behind curtains, and ran into the room.

"W-WHAT'S GOING ON!" MJ yelled with Kilala grinning proudly at her friend's surprised face.

"C'mon MJ, you should know it's your birthday! This is a surprise party silly!" Kilala explained to her confused friend.

"Oh yeah…" MJ sheepishly said while rubbing the back of her head making everyone fall anime style. "So err… how did you guys get into my house anyway?"

Everyone looked over at Shadow who was standing in the corner.

"Okay so I Chaos Controlled everybody in here." Shadow replied to everyone stares.

"AND…" Sonic said stretching the word out as much as possible.

Shadow signed, "OKAY so I made up the idea for a party too."

"AND!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"OKAY ALRIGHT SHEESH! I got you a present…" Shadow mumbled. "Is that everything?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Well it'd be nice if you gave her the present right now!" Rouge stated crossing her arms and smirking at him. Shadow began to walk over to her carrying a small box.

"OMG HE'S GONNA PROPOSE TO HER!" Amy screamed across the room. Everyone began staring at Shadow who looked really angry at this point.

"Shadow you can't propose now you're under aged!" Tails exclaimed with a look of shock on his face.

"I'M NOT PROPOSING YOU IDIOTS!" Shadow yelled outraged over everyone's stupidity. "Happy Birthday." Shadow mumbled as he tossed the box over to MJ who caught it. She un-wrapped it and found…

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THANKEES SHADOW!" MJ screamed as she jumped up and down with joy. Inside the box was a necklace with an ice blue gem inside of it.

"OH SHADOW IT'S BEAUTIFUL! I WISH I HAD A MAN LIKE YOU!" Rouge yelled as she grabbed the necklace from MJ, staring at it with stars in her eyes.

"Well excuse me that I don't steal stuff!" Knuckles thought in his head getting an angry look on his face.

"SONIKKU WHY CAN'T WE BE LIKE THAT!" Amy cried as she looked at MJ's necklace in jealousy.

"AMY FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Sonic shouted trying to get his point through her thick skull.

"Yeah he loves you instead." Shadow said in a calm voice while smirking at Sonic who just glared daggers at him.

"NO I DON"T!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NOT UH!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"NOT UH!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?" Kilala screamed across the room trying to get the two rival hedgehogs to stop fighting for 5 minutes.

"Yeah let's get this party started!" MJ exclaimed while turning on a stereo. The party lasted for hours until everyone was party-pooped. Everyone left and MJ shut the door happy that she was now 12 years old. She walked into her room, and saw something she thought was gone for good.

"B-BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! I DESTROYED YOUR SHIP BACK ON EARTH!" MJ screamed with horror as Eggman was standing in the middle of her room.

"I told you I'd be back, so here I am." Eggman replied to the shocked seal girl. "Now…it's time for my revenge! DECOE! BOCOE! CAPTURE HER!" Eggman commanded as his two robot henchman came from behind MJ and captured her in a glass, shatter-proof bubble. "OFF TO THE BASE!" Eggman commanded one last time as the trio ran out of the house, into a ship, and flew off into the woods.

The Next Day

* * *

It was another bright, hot, and sunny day in the green hill zone as Shadow ran across the green grass. He was headed to MJ's house to see what she was doing for he had nothing better to do. He ran up to her house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey it's Shadow can I come in?" Shadow asked in a loud voice after ringing the doorbell. "That's odd usually she's at her house this time of day." Shadow thought waiting by the door. He put his hand on the door handle and found that the house was unlocked. He walked in and saw the house as it was left last night. He went to MJ's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Either she's sleeping in or I don't know what." Shadow opened the door to find MJ's room had been ransacked. Clutters of paper lying on the floor, books toppled off shelves, and clothes scattered everywhere. "What's this?" Shadow wondered as he picked up a letter written on the floor. The letter read…

_Dear friends of MJ the Seal,_

_MJ has been captured by me the brilliant Dr. Eggman!_

_If you want her back…TOO BAD! _

_I'm taking out my revenge on her and you can't stop me!_

_  
With hate and anger, _

_Dr. Eggman_

Shadow reread the note with worry in his eyes for MJ. He had to go look for her right away. He sped out the door and went to tell the others.

Meanwhile

* * *

In the Eggman base MJ was still trapped in her bubble prison trying to get out. Eggman was building some sort of device that she didn't want to be experimented with. Eggman put down his tools and stood back from the device which appeared to be some sort of laser. He grinned and began to speak to MJ.

"I see you're awake my little guinea pig." Eggman calmly said while grinning with satisfaction.

"What're you blind! I'm a seal you idiot! Now let me out of here!" MJ demanded as she banged her bubble prison.

"In your dreams, besides I need to experiment a project on you." Eggman grinned as he pulled a lever on the laser device. A red laser beam shot MJ's forehead and rendered her unconscious.

"ARG! I didn't want her dead! I WANTED HER TO FALL UNDER MY CONTROL!" Eggman shouted with aggravation. "The laser must've had too much power. Decoe, Bocoe get MJ as far away from here as possible!"

"Yes Doctor!" The robot duo said in unison and they carried MJ out deep into the woods, dropped her on the ground, and ran back to the base.

Hours later

* * *

Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Kilala, and everyone else had been looking for MJ for hours. So far they hadn't found a trace of where she was or where Eggman's base could be. All hope seemed lost for the search party.

"Did you guys find anything yet?" Shadow questioned as Kilala and Tails came into view.

"Sorry Shadow we haven't found a trace of MJ or Eggman." Tails sadly replied as Kilala began to cry.

"MJ WHERE ARE YOU?" Kilala cried as her voice rang through the forest area where they were searching.

"Hey what's that?" Shadow asked as he pointed to a white, orange, and blue curled up figure that was on the forest floor. The trio walked over to the figure and Tails poked it with a stick. The figure mumbled and sat up.

"What the…" Shadow whispered in shock as the figure stared at him. It was a seal girl that looked about 5 years old, had long white hair, and orange t-shirt, jean shorts, ice blue eyes, and was extremely short staring up at him.

"HI PEOPLES!" the little seal girl chimed as she smiled at Shadow, Tails, and Kilala who were staring at her in disbelief. "Whatcha staring at?" MJ asked as she began to look around the forest.

"W-what's your name?" Kilala asked very confused.

"My name? Um…hmm… You know what lady? I have no clue!" the little seal girl smiled again and continued talking. "So… do you know why I'm wearing these REALLY big clothes? Because… I sure don't!"

"MJ what did he do to you?" Shadow pondered through his mind as the little seal girl turned towards him.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 1! Sonica- Foxie- Darki replied to my first story while I was typing this! Please R&R the next chapter may be up Monday, or Tuesday depending on if I feel like it. 


	2. Chibi MJ's Flashback

Okay here's Chapter 2! Tee hee I love Chibi MJ she's so kawaii. I appreciate any reviews even if they insult me! Well here's the disclaimer we all know and love!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ who is now CHIBI! YAY! Kilala belongs to my best friend  
Jena.

* * *

"Chibi Love"

Chapter 2  
MJ's Flashback

"Do you know my name mister?" the chibi seal girl asked as she turned to Shadow, staring at him with her big ice blue eyes.

"Your name is MJ." Shadow stated smiling at the young girl. "I'm Shadow the two over there are Tails and Kilala."

"Hi Shadow, Tails, and Kilala, I hope we can be friends!" Chibi MJ chimed as she walked over to them. "Do you know who those 2 are that are laughing in the bushes, because they've been laughing for a LLLOOONNNGGG time!" Shadow, Kilala, and Tails looked over to the bushes were Chibi MJ pointed to find Sonic and Knuckles laughing while hiding in the bushes.

"What's so funny?" Kilala asked the duo as they began to start breathing again.

"SHE IS!" They shouted in unison pointing at Chibi MJ who was looking up at the sky.

"What's so funny about her?" Shadow asked getting really mad now. Sonic and Knuckles stopped laughing and just stared at the trio with disbelief.

"HELLO SHE'S LIKE REALLY SHORT!" Sonic stated as Knuckles began to continue.

"SHE'S WEARING CLOTHES THAT ARE 3 TIMES HER NORMAL SIZE!" Knuckles chuckled and the two began to laugh again, but now even harder.

"Who are they?" Chibi MJ asked as she pointed to Sonic and Knuckles.

"They're Sonic and Knuckles who are friends of hours." Tails explained. "Hey guys where's Amy anyway?" Knuckles looked over at Sonic who looked back at him and they began to panic.

"We don't know…" Knuckles mumbled so everyone else couldn't hear.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Sonic yelled as Amy tackled him with one of her world class hugs.

"SONIKKU I FOUND YOU! I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH AFTER YOU AND KNUCKLES LEFT ME!" Amy exclaimed as she squealed with delight and hugged Sonic tighter.

"Are those two married Shadow?" Chibi MJ asked while pointing to Sonic and Amy.

"YES WE ARE!" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Sonic retorted trying to block out Amy's answer from Chibi MJ's brain.

"Yes they are. Sonic just doesn't like to admit it." Shadow lied confirming Amy's answer which made the pink hedgehog smile.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T LIKE A GIRL WHO'S HALF MY SIZE!" Sonic shouted making Shadow get really mad.

"OOOO SHADOW LIKES SOMEONE! TELL ME TELL ME!" Chibi MJ begged as she began jumping up and down. Knuckles smiled evilly to Shadow who just glared at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE KNUCKLES!" Shadow yelled at the red Echidna who began to grin like an idiot.

"Well MJ…nobody likes you…" Knuckles slowly said making MJ stop jumping and a frown appear on her face. "BUT SHADOW LLLLOOOOOVVVVEESSS YOU!" Knuckles screamed making MJ jump up and down again even higher with a bigger smile.

"SHADOW REALLY LOVES ME?" Chibi MJ chimed as she began to jump up really fast like she was on a sugar rush.

"YES HE DOES!" Everyone shouted in unison except for Shadow who now glared angrily at everyone around him.

"YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Chibi MJ screamed at the top of her lungs as she began to run around the forest at a super high speed.

"YAY! MJ'S ON A SUGAR RUSH!" Kilala cheered as she began to chase after her.

"Looks like we better go get her before something happens." Tails said as he began to chase after Chibi MJ and Kilala. Everyone followed suit and the chase began for the hyperactive Chibi MJ.

5 minutes later…

* * *

Chibi MJ was now running through the Green Hill Zone on the biggest sugar rush she'd ever had even though she hadn't had any sugar. 

Well, at least on that day.

"HE LOVES ME HE LOVES ME HE LOVES ME!" Chibi MJ chanted as she ran super fast up a hill.

"MAN MJ'S ALMOST AS FAST AS ME!" Sonic exclaimed very impressed at Chibi MJ's speed.

"Well that cake she had last night didn't help!" Shadow shouted over the wind as he reminded everyone about the cake disaster.

Flashback

* * *

Everyone except MJ and Kilala was in MJ's kitchen helping to make the best cake ever. 

Amy was pretty much the leader since she was the only one who knew how to cook.

"OKAY SHADOW GET THE EGGS, SONIC GET THE MILK, TAILS GET THE FLOUR, CREAM AND CHEESE GET THE SUGAR!" Amy commanded as everyone began to run around the kitchen looking for the ingredients they needed.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT US!" Knuckles and Rouge questioned with angry looks on their faces.

"Rouge you can set the timer and Knuckles you go buy icing or something" Amy said while sticking the other ingredients in the bowl. Cream handed a bag of sugar to Cheese. The bag of sugar was too heavy for the little chao and as soon as he flew over to the bowl he dropped the whole bag of sugar into the mix.

"NOW THE CAKE'S PURE SUGAR!" Amy cried sadly because the cake was now a huge mess of sugar.

End Flashback

* * *

"MMMMM that was the best and sweetest cake I'll EVER EAT!" Kilala said as she began to drool over the sweetness of the cake. They began to catch up to Chibi MJ who was now in the closest city. 

Oh all the chaos she did bring!

"HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME!" Chibi MJ continued chanting as she ran through the streets of Speed City.

"OH MJ! LOOK WHO'S HERE TO SAY HELLO!" Knuckles announced as he point to Shadow who was very angry at everybody except MJ who right now was just being hyperactive. Chibi MJ turned around and smiled the biggest and cutest smile anyone had ever seen.

"SHADOW-CHAN!" Chibi MJ screamed as she ran over to him crashing into a couple people and food stands along the way. The stands were lying in the busy streets making cars stop and crash into each other, which also caused a huge car accident and traffic jam. But, that's another story…

"MJ don't run off like that okay?" Shadow said feeling like he was her dad or something.

"Yeah you wouldn't want your BOYFRIEND to worry about you now would you?" Amy said while flashing a smirk at Shadow.

"No um…Mrs. Sonic." MJ mumbled looking at her feet in shame.

"Call me Auntie Amy! Now let's go get you some new clothes!"

"Okay!"

"Hey don't forget about me!" Kilala yelled as she ran after them.

"HEY YOU GUYS YOU HAVE TO HELP US CARRY OUR BAGS! Amy shouted over the chatter of the crowd. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails all ran after the 3 girls.

Later in a shop

* * *

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chibi MJ screamed as Amy was trying to persuade her to try on a dress. "I hate dresses! They're UGLY!" 

"Do you think me and Kilala are ugly!" Amy asked with anger in her eyes. She was beginning to hate how MJ never liked dresses.

"NO! But dresses are and you're a BIG FAT LADY!" MJ screamed as she kicked Amy in the shin. Amy took all she can stand and she can't stand no more.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU PEOPLES SO YOU COULD'VE KIDNAPPED ME AND MADE ME FORGET EVERYTHING!" Chibi MJ shouted one last time before running out of the store into the crowded sidewalk. Everyone in the store began to stare at the group who just smiled back and ran out to find Chibi MJ who was having problems of her own.

Speed City Sidewalk 12:00pm

* * *

Chibi MJ was quickly running through the street as fast as her small feet could carry her. She wouldn't go back even for Shadow. The only thing on her mind was to try to remember anything she possibly could. She continued running and never looked back. She saw a family walk by her and she slowed down to a stop, tired from running down the sidewalk. 

"Hey…where's my family?" MJ asked herself seeing the family and their smiling faces. A young boy squirrel was happily walking while playing tag with his sister and the parents laughed as their children played. MJ felt awkward and began to leave and go back to the Green Hill Zone. She came across a cliff that was high above the sea and rocks that laid down below.

"I-I remember this cliff." MJ thought in her mind as fear overshadowed her face.

Flashback

* * *

It was a sunny day as MJ was running through the Green Hill Zone with all her friends. Sonic, Tails, Kilala, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese were playing tag and Knuckles was it. 

"I'M GONNA TAG ONE OF YOU GUYS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Knuckles roared as he began to chase Kilala and MJ.

"You go to the left and I'll go to the right!" Kilala whispered her plan to MJ and the 2 separated taking different directions.

"You can't catch me Knuckles!" MJ teased as she looked behind at Knuckles who decided to follow her. MJ looked ahead and tried to skid to a stop, but she failed and began to fall off the cliff into the sea below.

"MJ!" Knuckles shouted as MJ headed toward her doom. Everyone ran over to see MJ plummeting toward the sea.

"Hey what's that!" Tails asked as a green light began to shine where MJ was falling.

"Shadow? Is that you?" MJ asked as Shadow began to appear from the green light and grabbed her hand.

"Hold on! CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted as the blue Chaos Emerald he was holding began to shine and the two teleported out of the air back onto the Green Hill Zone.

End Flashback

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2! The rating may change in later chapters but for now just R&R! I have so many transition lines in my stories... 


	3. Chibi Love Song

Here's chappy 3! Thank you SaphireKat you were the first person to review this story! I hope your cousin learns to calm down. Also thank you draith500 for replying also. Anyway here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ. Kilala belongs to my best friend Jena who I WILL get to move back to my town. The song Oh Starry Night belongs to Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Chibi Love"

Chapter 3

Chibi Love Song

Chibi MJ continued staring down from the top of the cliff with the flashback still fresh in her mind. She began to tremble in fear of what would've happened if Shadow hadn't saved her. That was the only thing she could remember so far and she wanted to know more.

"MJ where are you!" Shadow shouted looking for the chibi seal girl.

"Uh oh. If he sees me I'll get in trouble! I got to hide!" Chibi MJ thought as she quickly ran away from the cliff. A small house came into view and she ran up to it.

"C'mon! I need to get a few inches taller!" Chibi MJ mumbled for she couldn't reach the doorknob. She ran around to the side of the house and found a window. She opened it and jumped in.

"I should be safe here. Hope Shadow doesn't get too mad at me…" MJ looked around the room to find it in a huge mess. Papers, pictures, nearly everything was on the floor of the bedroom. She walked over to the closet, tripping on a shoe along the way. She opened it and found something that might fit her. Jean shorts, a white tank top, and smaller versions of the shoes she was wearing. She changed into the new clothes and continued to search the room. She came across a small box labeled "Treasures."

"Hey what's this?" Chibi MJ opened the box and began to search through it.

"Neckylace, a drawing, an um…weird thingy, ooohhh a picture!" Chibi MJ grabbed the picture and looked at it closely. It was a picture of Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Chris, Rouge, Shadow, and…MJ. Sonic was giving a peace sign and giving Shadow rabbit ears at the same time, Shadow was standing next to MJ who was smiling happily; everyone else seemed to just be smiling and standing in poses.

"This is my house…" Chibi MJ whispered as she began to look around the room. She had been standing in her room all along and she didn't even know it. She continued looking in the box and found a video tape.

"Wonder what this is?" Chibi MJ wondered as she popped the video in the cassette player which she miraculously was able to reach. The video began to play and Chibi MJ sat on a spot on the floor right in front of the TV.

Video

* * *

The video was taping a seal girl who was unconscious on the forest floor, but the view was high above her in a tree.

"Sonic here he comes!" a young boy whispered and the camera moved to the left and showed Shadow running to the seal girl.

"This is going to be good!" another voice whispered but it sounded older than the previous voice. The camera zoomed in on Shadow who was now shaking the seal girl awake.

"MJ! MJ wake up!" Shadow said as he shook the seal girl furiously. MJ's eyes fluttered open and began speaking.

"Shadow?" MJ mumbled.

"Hey what happened? Why'd you run away with the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asked now helping her off the forest floor.

"This is weird…" Chibi MJ thought as the movie continued.

"I had to stop Eggman before he caused more pain to this world. I destroyed his ship and then… I guess I fainted after that." MJ said while holding onto Shadow's arm for support. "What happened to everyone else?"

"C'mon just kiss or hug already!" someone hissed in the background. It was a different voice than the 2 Chibi MJ heard earlier.

"They're fixing up the cities that Eggman destroyed." MJ began to let go of his arm and stand on her on. The two soon noticed they were staring at each other and looked away, both beginning to blush furiously red.

"This is getting interesting…" the second voice whispered and the camera zoomed in on the duo's red faces.

"So uh why aren't you with them?" MJ quickly said trying to bring up something else other than the fact that they were staring at each other.

"They told me to go look for you. Cause they think I like you…" Shadow mumbled and began to look around at anything but MJ.

"YOU DO LIKE HER STUPID! IT'S SO STINKIN OBVIOUS!" the voices hissed in unison.

"Shadow…" MJ began to say.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for everything you've given me…" MJ turned around and tears filled her eyes.

"CORNY ALERT THIS PART IS CORNY!" the third voice whispered very loudly.

"C'mon MJ don't cry." Shadow said trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry it's just that after you fell from the Ark...I realized that-" MJ was cut off as Shadow wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. MJ blushed furiously red and smiled.

"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! WWOOO NASCAR!" the third voice shouted and the camera moved to the right and showed Sonic in a nearby tree holding a video camera in triumph.

"OH YEAH! WE GOT BLACKMAIL ON SHADOW!" the camera moved up and showed Knuckles on another branch holding a video camera too. Sonic and Knuckles jumped down from the tree and began dancing with joy. The camera began to move down to the ground and go behind a bush. The camera moved up and showed that it was right behind Sonic and Knuckles.

"SHADOW AND MJ SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the duo cheered as Shadow stared in an angry rage.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Shadow shouted making the forest rumble. The camera zoomed even closer making Shadow's anger clearly seen.

"OH LOOK WE MADE MJ'S FIANCE MAD!" Sonic said as he and Knuckles clutched their stomachs and began to roll around on the ground laughing.

"HEY SHADOW WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THE WEDDING?" Knuckles shouted and the duo began to laugh some more as Shadow chased after them.

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU TWO IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Shadow screamed in a furious rage.

"Well you better marry MJ first! Sonic said just before he and Knuckles ran off to escape Shadow. The camera began to move after them and showed Shadow tackling the duo and tying them to a tree. Shadow then kicked them while yelling and screaming at them.

"NOW DON'T YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!" Shadow screamed in Sonic and Knuckles faces that were covered with fear.

"W-WE WON'T!" they shouted in unison as Shadow walked away with them still tied to the tree. Shadow left the forest and Sonic inched toward the camera.

"Okay Tails the coast is clear you can come out now." Sonic whispered and the camera was turned off.

End of Video

* * *

Chibi MJ couldn't get the tape out of the cassette player because she didn't know where the reject button was.

"They really do know me…" Chibi MJ mumbled as she walked over to the door. She couldn't reach the doorknob on the door this time either and she couldn't climb out the window. "I can't get out…" tears began to well up in Chibi MJ's eyes. She wanted to see her friends and ask what was going on. But, she couldn't even get out of her own bedroom.

"SSSSHHHHAAAAADDDDOOOOOWWWWW-CCCCCHHHHHAAAAAANNNNNN!" Chibi MJ screamed at the top of her lungs hoping that Shadow would be able to hear her cry. She began to let the tears roll down her cheeks, but she opened her eyes and saw a piece of paper on the floor.

"What kind of writing is this?" for on the piece of paper was a song that MJ used to love.

Meanwhile

* * *

Shadow was now running across the Green Hill Zone heading in the direction he heard Chibi MJ's cry come from. He didn't have any idea where she was and just hoped that she was okay.

"MJ where are you! Please be okay." Shadow thought as he continued running. He skid to a stop when he heard singing come from MJ's house.

"What the heck?" Shadow opened the door which was still unlocked and heard the singing come from MJ's room. He walked over to her room and opened the door slowly and quietly to see Chibi MJ sitting on the floor singing a song.

_Oh Starry Night_

_Shaded by the sunlight_

_In my heart you are here_

_Even without saying you love me_

_You are here in my heart_

_Say, thanks for your bravery_

_Look, the newly born power_

_Covering everything, shining brightly_

_Even more than the spacious_

_Sky and sea_

_My dreams have no limit_

_I have realized that because I am in love_

_In the stream of destiny_

_I want to swim together with you_

_Whatever happens to us_

_I'll be sure not to give up_

_Say, I'm glad we met each other_

_That warm atmosphere around us_

_The days of being hurt are melting away_

_I love you so much that I could die_

_Drifting in the wind the seed_

_Will sprout like your smiling face_

_Where there is no sound in the corners of space_

_Everybody is alone_

_When at least our feelings of love meet_

_I can go on to tomorrow_

_The throbbing building up warmly_

_Eternally whoever's heart it is in_

_It will resound loudly, the magical melody_

_Even more than the blue sky and the sea_

_I will chase after my dreams with love_

_Your deep eyes told me to do that_

Chibi MJ stopped singing and turned around to see Shadow staring at her.

"Uh…why hello could you get me out of here?" Chibi MJ asked trying to get Shadow to think about something else. She slid out the open door and Shadow followed her.

* * *

Yay! End of chappy 3! Thank you everyone for replying! I hope I won't have to change the rating of the story, but I may have to for future chapters. Please R&R! 


	4. Chibi MJ's First Kiss

Here's chappy 4! I hope my story will continue to grow and get more replies. Anyway here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ. Kilala belongs to my best friend Jena who is my RPG pal.

* * *

"Chibi Love"

Chapter 4

Chibi MJ's First Kiss

Chibi MJ was now trying to avoid Shadow's stare because she was very embarrassed after he saw her singing. She was trying to find a place to hide when someone taped her on the shoulder.

"Uh hello…" Chibi MJ said while looking up at Sonic who had just got into the house.

"Nice voice MJ, you really surprised Shadow." Sonic said while giving her a high five which was actually pretty low to the ground. Everyone eventually ran in the house and heard about Chibi MJ's little concert.

"Sorry for running away…" Chibi MJ apologized while looking down at the ground.

"WELL YOU SHOULD BE!" Amy screamed. She now hated Chibi MJ for kicking her in the shin.

"So…where am I gonna live now? Because I don't know how to cook or nothing and I can't reach the doorknobs." Chibi MJ asked and everyone looked over at Shadow.

"NO WAY!" Shadow shouted.

"AW C'MON YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LIKES HER!" Knuckles complained and gave Shadow a smirk.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Everyone began debating on where Chibi MJ would stay. Furniture flew around the room and Chibi MJ just walked out of the house. Cream was walking over to Chibi MJ with Kilala who had left to hang out with Cream earlier.

"So you guys just found her as a little kid?" Cream asked making sure she heard her friend right.

"Yeah she was just lying there in the middle of the forest." Kilala retorted. "Hey there she is now!" the two ran over to Chibi MJ was just standing outside the house hearing everyone yelling inside.

"HI KILALA! Who's she?" Chibi MJ asked as she point to Cream and her chao Cheese.

"Hello MJ my name's Cream and this is my chao friend Cheese!" Cream said while Cheese just waved hello.

"Why are you outside?" Kilala asked Chibi MJ who was staring up at Cheese.

"I wanted to avoid the furniture fight they're having. They're trying to decide on where I should live." Chibi MJ explained as a nightstand flew out the open window.

"Hey I have an idea why don't you stay with me and Cheese?" Cream asked bending down towards Chibi MJ.

"Really! Thank you Cream! Now they can stop throwing my furniture and Shadow can end his rage!" Chibi MJ exclaimed as she ran into the furniture war.

"STOP THE BATTLE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. A chair flew up into the air and broke a nearby lamp. "I'm staying with Cream and Cheese, so QUIT COMPLAINING!"

"Fine with me!" Shadow said happy that she wasn't going to be living with him. Everyone agreed and the deal was set. Chibi MJ would be staying at Cream's house until she got back to normal.

"Hey where's MJ?" Tails asked and everyone looked around to find that Chibi MJ had disappeared.

"YES THAT LITTLE BRAT IS GONE! I mean…how terrible…" Amy cheered as she still hated the chibi seal girl.

"Not again…" Shadow mumbled as he began to get a headache.

"OOOOOOOO WHAT'S THIS!" Chibi MJ screamed from the kitchen.

"ACK PLEASE NOT BE THE CAKE FROM LAST NIGHT!" Sonic begged as they all ran into the kitchen. They all ran into the kitchen to find Chibi MJ staring at the cake.

"NO MJ DON'T!" Knuckles shouted, but it was too late Chibi MJ had just dived into the cake literally. She was now covered in cake from head to toe as she began to eat the sugar cake with her hands.

"MJ just back away from the cake." Kilala commanded as she didn't want her to go on another sugar rush. Chibi MJ looked up her eye twitching and began to speak.

"NNNOOO MY SUGAR CAKE!" and she froze Kilala with an ice blast. "WOW! I CAN SHOOT FROZEN STUFF FROM MY HAND!" and Chibi MJ began to freeze the table and anything else she could shoot ice at. Everyone ducked for cover under furniture.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO STOP HER!" Shadow shouted over the sound of the kitchen firgerator exploding from an ice ball.

"We don't have to. She just left…again." Tails stated and surely enough Chibi MJ had shot herself out the window.

Green Hill Zone 2:00pm

* * *

Chibi MJ was heading towards the forest by shooting an ice blast behind her making her propel forward at an amazing speed. She was on another sugar rush and was dodging trees as she sped along. Everyone began to chase after her with Shadow and Sonic in the lead.

"MJ CALM DOWN!" Sonic shouted trying to get her to stop flying.

"WWWWEEEEEEE!" Chibi MJ cried as she began to go even faster. "I'M FLYING!"

Shadow began to speed up now right next to the little sugar demon.

"HI SHADOW-CHAN! NICE DAY ISN'T IT! LOOK OUT FOR THE TREE!" Chibi MJ screamed as Shadow narrowly avoided a tree.

"Okay MJ on 3 stop shooting ice. 1…2…3! STOP SHOOTING!" Shadow commanded and Chibi MJ stop shooting ice. She was still going at a fast pace and Shadow grabbed her. "Finally we got you."

"Shadow-chan…" Chibi MJ whispered as she gave him a hug which made Shadow blush. Sonic caught up to the two and began to smile.

"So MJ you love Shadow now huh?" Sonic asked while smirking at the black hedgehog.

"Yeah he's my Shadow-chan!" Chibi MJ exclaimed as she looked up at Shadow and smiled.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWW CHIBI LOVE!" Kilala shouted as she saw Chibi MJ hug Shadow.

"Hey MJ why don't you give him a kiss!" Amy said as she ran up to Sonic.

"What's a kiss Auntie Amy?" Chibi MJ asked very confused.

Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Kilala stared at Chibi MJ in shock.

"WHAT'S A KISS?" the 3 girls shouted in disbelief.

"CHAO?" Cheese screamed before fainting in Cream's arms.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A KISS IS!" Cream screamed with wide open eyes.

"I'LL DEMONSTRATE FOR YOU!" Kilala said as she ran over to Tails, but Amy tackled her.

"NO I'LL DEMONSTRATE WITH SONIC!" Amy yelled.

"NO ME AND TAILS!"

"NO ME AND SONIC!"

"TAILS!"

"SONIC!"

"Why don't you both show her at the same time?" Knuckles suggested as he got out a video camera. Sonic and Tails glared at him with rage while Shadow just smirked.

"GREAT IDEA KNUCKLES!" Kilala and Amy said in unison as they ran up to the ones they loved. Sonic tried to run away, but Amy grabbed his arm and kissed him smack dab on the lips. Tails didn't run away because he and Kilala liked each other so they kissed too. Knuckles was taping the entire moment while trying not to roll around on the ground laughing. Cream tried to wake Cheese up so he could see the spectacle.

Amy and Kilala stopped kissing and turned to Chibi MJ.

"That's what a kiss is!" they both said in unison. Sonic wanted to run away but he had to see Shadow's reaction to when Chibi MJ kissed him.

"But…why'd Sonic try to run away? Is it bad to kiss someone?" Chibi MJ asked for she didn't want something bad to happen to Shadow.

"NO! IT'S GOOD TO KISS SOMEBODY! Sonic's just…nervous!" Amy explained to Chibi MJ who was beginning to feel odd.

"OH! Okay thanks Kilala and Amy." Chibi MJ said. Knuckles turned his camera towards Shadow and Chibi MJ to get a good view. Chibi MJ kissed Shadow on the lips and Shadow's eyes shot open in surprise. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles smirked at Shadow and tried their best not to fall down laughing. Chibi MJ stopped kissing Shadow who was blushing furiously.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Amy, Cream, and Kilala shouted as they began to jump up and down. "ULTRA CUTENESS!"

"SHADOW AND MJ ARE SOO CUTE TOGETHER!" Kilala squealed.

"YEAH DID YOU SEE SHADOW'S EYES JUMP OPEN?" Amy giggled

"YES AND HOW MJ SMILED WHEN SHE HUGGED HIM!" Cream smiled and all three girls could barely contain themselves as they continued tojump up and down. Sonic walked over to Knuckles and began to talk to him.

"You better give me a copy of that tape…" Sonic whispered in Knuckles' ear.

"I'm giving one to everybody. Plus I took a picture so it can be my Christmas card." Knuckles whispered as he showed Sonic his camera. Tails and Shadow just stood there watching the girls jump up and down with delight while gossiping. Chibi MJ slid out of Shadow's arms and walked over to Sonic and Knuckles.

"Whatcha talking about?" Chibi MJ asked the 2 as they were laughing.

"Nothing…" Sonic said as he tried hard not to laugh.

"ACK! Sonic I gotta go!" Knuckles stated before running off towards the Master Emerald shrine.

"Sonic,where's Knuckles going?" Chibi MJ asked as Knuckles disappeared from view.

"I don't know. Want to come with me and find out?" Sonic replied.

"Okay!" Chibi MJ said as she climbed onto Sonic's back and the two sped off after Knuckles.

"Hey Shadow where did Sonic, Knuckles, and MJ go?" Tails asked. Shadow looked around and didn't see the trio in sight.

"I don't know…Do you think we should go look for them?"

"Na MJ will be fine if Sonic's around."

* * *

That's the end of chappy 4! I thought this was the cutest chappy, but that's just my opinion. As always please R&R! 


	5. Kindred Spirits

Hey everybody here's chappy 5! I might not be able to update again for awhile because I have to do a lot of stuff for school! Plus, my book report's due on March 20 which isn't very far away if you think about it! Thank you Shanequa and HikariStar77 for replying. Here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ. Kilala belongs to my best friend Jena who is obsessed with Card Captor Sakura.

"Chibi Love"

Chapter 5  
Kindred Spirits

The wind was flowing through Sonic's quills as he chased after Knuckles. Chibi MJ was riding on Sonic's back looking for the certain red echidna. They were following him to see where he had to go so soon. They came upon the Master Emerald shrine which Knuckles was pacing around nervously.

"She said she'd be here by now…" Knuckles mumbled as he looked at his watch and continued pacing in circles. He was waiting for Rouge the Bat to stop by because he had plans with her tonight. Sonic ducked behind a bush and Chibi MJ climbed off his back.

"What's Knuckles doing?" Chibi MJ asked as she curiously looked at the pacing echidna.

"Looks like he has a date with Rouge." Sonic whispered as he smiled to himself thinking of what to do when the bat came flying in. Rouge flew down onto the scene and Knuckles stopped pacing.

"What took you so long? You said you'd be here by 3 and it's 3:10." Knuckles questioned as Rouge just looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"I should be asking you that question mister! I came by promptly at 3 and you weren't here!" Rouge complained as Knuckles began to mumble something. "And just what're you mumbling about?"

"Sorry I was helping everyone else with something." Knuckles apologized as he kicked a rock with his foot.

"What were you helping them with exactly?"

"Looks like they're going to get in a fight huh MJ?" Sonic said as he looked toward where Chibi MJ was sitting. "Oh crud where'd she go!" Sonic just realized that Chibi MJ was gone from their hiding spot behind the bush.

"Hey Knuckles who's this lady?" Sonic turned around saw Chibi MJ standing right in front of Knuckles pointing at Rouge.

"KNUCKLES? WHO'S THIS KID!" Rouge shouted with rage as she pointed an accusing finger at Chibi MJ.

"Uh Rouge…meet the new and smaller MJ…" Knuckles announced as he introduced Chibi MJ who just looked up and smiled.

"HOW'D SHE TURN INTO A LITTLE KID!" Rouge screamed as she flew up in the air.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out…" Knuckles exclaimed and Rouge flew back down to Earth.

"OOOOHHHH SO YOU'RE ROUGE THE GIRL KNUCKLES TALKS ABOUT ALL THE TIME!" Chibi MJ exclaimed as she pointed at Rouge yet again.

"MJ I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT!" Knuckles shouted as his cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. Rouge just smiled sweetly at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you really talk about me that much?" Rouge questioned as Knuckles stood there shocked. He replied with a short nod and Rouge just smiled even wider.

"So MJ how'd you get here anyway?" Rouge asked as she batted her eyeslashes at Knuckles who turned red.

"Well Sonic asked if I wanted to help him see what Knuckles was doing. I said yes and we sped off through the woods! We hid behind every bush as much as possible so Knuckles wouldn't find us. Then when we saw him pacing around here we hid in that bush over there!" Chibi MJ explained as she pointed to the bush were Sonic was hiding. Sonic came out from behind the bush and just grinned like an idiot.

"You never told me you were going out with Rouge Knuckles. You shouldn't keep secrets from your friends." Sonic said as he smirked at the red echidna.

"SHUT UP! AT LEAST I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!" Knuckles shouted as Sonic got an annoyed look on his face. "EVEN MJ HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

"Not really Shadow still hasn't asked her out yet."

"So? At least he has the guts to HUG HER unlike SOME PERSON I KNOW!"

"Knuckles c'mon let's leave." Rouge suggested and the two walked off Knuckles giving Sonic an angry glare.

"Sonic can we go back to everyone else now?" Chibi MJ asked as Sonic just clenched his fists.

"Yeah sure kid let's go." Chibi MJ jumped onto Sonic's back and they sped off.

Later

* * *

Sonic and Chibi MJ went to Cream's house and Chibi MJ went inside after biding Sonic goodbye. Cream, Cheese, and Chibi MJ ran upstairs into Cream's room and began to talk.

"How about this?" Cream asked as she held up a pair of sunglasses for Cheese. She noticed Chibi MJ was looking out the window in her dark blue pajamas. Cream walked over and sat next to her with Cheese following close behind.

"MJ are you okay?" Cream questioned at Chibi MJ who had a depressed look on her face.

"Chao?" Cheese piped up from behind Cream.

"Cream…do you think I'll ever remember anything again? Or get back to my normal size?" Chibi MJ turned to Cream with tears in her eyes. She desperately wanted to know about her past and about Shadow.

"Sure you will MJ! Tails is already working on a device to change you back and Shadow will search night and day to find out what happened to you!" Cream exclaimed as she tried to comfort her friend.

"Do…do you think that…Shadow will ever…ask me out...?" Cream blinked at Chibi MJ and began to smile.

"Of course you two make the cutest couple! I bet someday, when this is all over, he'll propose to you!"

"But…how come when I kissed Shadow…he didn't kiss me back or anything like that?"

"Well, Shadow doesn't really like to show his feelings."

"Why not did Sonic and Knuckles do something to him!"

"No nothing like that…he doesn't remember anything about his past either... You two are kindred spirits."

"What's a kindred spirit?"

"It's an expression used for when two people are very much alike."

"So…we're kindred spirits…but what will happen when I get my memories back? What'll Shadow and I be called then?" Chibi MJ thought as she turned away from the window. The two went to sleep hours later with Chibi MJ still thinking about Shadow and herself.

July 12th 9:00am. Somewhere in the Green Hill Zone woods.

* * *

"MJ I will get you back to normal no matter how long it takes." Shadow promised to himself as he ran through the forest. He never would admit it but deep down he cared for her, but that got out after Sonic and Knuckles saw him hug her. "Eggman must have something to do with this, but I can't find his stupid base! If only it could be like the old days…when I first met you…"

Flashback

* * *

Shadow had just been sent out on an assignment by Eggman to retrieve a Chaos Emerald that was buried deep in a cave nearby. He sped through the white jungle and found the cave quickly. He reached inside his backpack, pulled out a flashlight, and began to journey into the cave.

"Where's that Emerald?" Shadow wondered as he walked deeper into the damp, cold cave. All of a sudden the cave began to shake uncontrollably. "I better find that Chaos Emerald before I get buried alive with it." Shadow rushed through the cave at the speed of sound. He turned a corner and saw a seal girl who's foot was trapped under a rock, and holding the Chaos Emerald. She looked over to Shadow and began to speak.

"PLEASE HELP ME! My foot got caught under this rock when I found this Chaos Emerald!" The girl pleaded as she struggled to get her foot out. Shadow considered her offer and ran up to her.

"You promise me that Emerald, and I'll save you." Shadow offered and the girl quickly nodded. Shadow Chaos Controlled them out of the cave just as it collapsed.

"Thank you!" the girl exclaimed as she gave Shadow the emerald. "By the way my name is MJ, what's your name?"

"My name is Shadow." Shadow mumbled as he put the Chaos Emerald into his backpack. He was about to run off when MJ grabbed his arm.

"Please Shadow can I come with you? I don't have anywhere to go…" Shadow turned around and looked at her begging ice blue eyes. He knew the doctor would yell at him for bringing an outsider to the space colony, but he couldn't stand to leave her in the woods.

"Okay grab my hand." MJ did as Shadow told her and they sped off into the distance.

End Flashback

* * *

Shadow was running deeper into the forest, the memory etched into his brain. In the clearing he saw a small shine from some metal object. He ran even faster and discovered what it was.

"Finally, I found you Eggman." Shadow thought as he examined the base for an opening.

"HEY SHADOW!" Shadow looked over his shoulder and saw Knuckles running towards him. "LOOK OUT THERE'S A-" Knuckles was cut off as Shadow fell through a trap door tumbling into the darkness. "Trap door…I better go tell everyone else what happened, right away!" Knuckles sped off towards the others in a blaze of worry for not just Shadow, but how Chibi MJ was going to take it.

"WHAT!" Cream screamed as she was talking to Kilala on the phone.

"Yeah I know! Knuckles said he just fell through a trap door where he found Eggman's base. Do you think we should tell MJ?" Kilala asked with concern for Chibi MJ.

"I'll get Sonic to tell her…see you there…" Cream hung up the phone as Chibi MJ walked into the room.

"Who were you talking to?" Chibi MJ asked with a confused look on her face.

"It was Kilala. We're all going to meet at the Master Emerald shrine today." Cream replied as Cheese popped up behind Chibi MJ's shoulder.

"Chao Chao?" Cheese questioned as he flew over to Cream.

"Well let's go c'mon MJ!" Cream said putting on a fake smile and Chibi MJ followed her out the front door.

* * *

OOOOHHHHH I left you on a cliffy. How do you think Chibi MJ's going to take the news about Shadow? Read the next chappy and find out! As always please R&R! 


	6. The Loss of Chibi MJ

Hey hey hey chappy 6 is up hooray! To all my reviewers when you review it makes me smile! Now I know how Naoko Takeuchi feels when she gets fan mail…cries tears of joyHere's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ. Kilala belongs to my best friend Jena who can't go online because her phone bill was high from talking to me online and calling me…

* * *

"Chibi Love"

Chapter 6

The Loss of Chibi MJ

The door to Sonic's house opened with Cream, Cheese, and Chibi MJ standing outside of it. Sonic invited them in and they sat in the living room with everyone else. The room had mostly plain furniture and a picture of everyone sitting on the coffee table.

"So…why are we here anyway?" Chibi MJ piped up as everyone stared at the floor in silence.

"Cream didn't tell ya?" Kilala asked as she raised an eyebrow. Chibi MJ gave her a confused look and bent her head to the side.

"What was she supposed to tell me?" Cream twiddled her fingers and look over at Sonic. Sonic signed and walk over to Chibi MJ not wanting to tell her what happened to Shadow.

"Shadow…got captured by Eggman and-" Sonic began before he was cut off.

"N-NO! …Shadow would never get captured! He's too tough for that to happen!" Chibi MJ cried while looking down at the floor. Tears began to flow down her cheeks she clenched her fists. Clear, crystal tears began to stain the white rug. Sonic put a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up.

"Don't worry we'll get him back MJ! We just need to come up with a plan." Chibi MJ stepped away from Sonic. She looked around at everyone's worried faces full of concern.

"I may not know who Eggman is or anything but…" Chibi MJ shot an ice blast near the door and climbed on top of it. "I WILL GET SHADOW BACK!" she opened the door and quickly ran out after shutting it.

"MJ WAIT!" Knuckles ran over to the door and tried to open it, but it was frozen shut by Chibi MJ's ice blast. "Great…how are we going to get her now?"

"I have an idea…" Amy said as she turned to Sonic who looked at her strangely.

Meanwhile

* * *

"Shadow-chan I will find you. I may not remember who Eggman is or anything else, but I still remember you…" Chibi MJ thought as she continued running into the woods. She wished she had stayed longer so she could find out where Shadow was, but it was too late for that now. The world began to blur as Chibi MJ's thoughts clouded her mind making her crash into a tree. "I can't go on like this…I need to find Shadow before something happens to him…" Chibi MJ began to run even faster even though she couldn't see straight. Tears blurred her vision even further until her whole world was a blurry wasteland. "NO! Now I can't see where I'm going." Chibi MJ crashed into something cold, metallic, and hard. Her vision returned as hope filled her heart. There standing in the middle of the forest was Eggman's base.

"Now…where's the door on this thing?" Chibi MJ walked around the metallic ball of a base searching for an opening. "EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Chibi MJ screamed as she found an opening…right below her feet. She stopped screaming as she fell through the trap door into a strange array of tunnels. She slid down them like a slide until she saw an opening at the end. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" Chibi MJ popped out of the opening and landed on something. Something soft yet solid at the same time then she looked down and saw what she landed on…It was Shadow the Hedgehog.

He didn't even see the kid coming. All he heard was look out below and the next thing he knew something had landed on him.

"SHADOW-CHAN!" Chibi MJ cheered as she got off of the black hedgehog. He got up off the floor and just stared at Chibi MJ who smiled back.

"Sonic told me you got kidnapped so I ran out here to save you! Of course I froze the door so they wouldn't chase after me, but…at least I found you!" Shadow just blinked and walked over to Chibi MJ.

"I would've gotten out of here if Eggman hadn't stolen my Chaos Emerald. As soon as I get my hands on him he's going to have second thoughts the next time he messes with me!" Shadow said in aggravation as he kicked the jail bars keeping him trapped. "Curse that Egghead!"

"Hey…who's that fat guy?" Chibi MJ asked. And surely enough, Eggman was standing at the doorway to the prison room.

"Decoe, who got captured today?" Eggman asked as he scratched his moustache.

"We captured Shadow and a little girl sir!" Decoe replied as he checked his clipboard.

"Excellent. Now that MJ's out of the way Shadow isn't going to be very happy. His anger will give us the perfect advantage to crush Sonic and his friends." Eggman walked up to the prison cell and what he saw made his eyes bulge out in surprise!

"SHE"S STILL ALIVE?" Eggman screamed making himself and everyone around him jump. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD AFTER I HIT YOU WITH THAT LASER!"

"I KNEW YOU MADE HER FORGOT EVERYTHING! CHANGE HER BACK YOU JERK!" Shadow shouted clenching his fists at Eggman from inside the cell.

"Why should I! So you can go be happy and kiss her! IN YOUR DREAMS!" Eggman cackled. Decoe opened the cell and thousands of attack robots surrounded Shadow and Chibi MJ. "Follow me you prisoners!" Eggman, Decoe, Shadow, Chibi MJ and all of the attack robots walked to a different part of the lab.

"Shadow…I'm sc

* * *

ared…" Chibi MJ whimpered as she clutched Shadow's leg.

"I know MJ…I know…" Shadow replied as they continued walking. They entered a room where they just suddenly stopped walking.

"It's time prepare the canon, GUARDS CHAIN THESE TWO TO THE WALL!" Eggman ordered and the robots closed in on Shadow and Chibi MJ.

"SHADOW!" Chibi MJ screamed, just before she got knocked out cold and everything went black.

Later…

* * *

Shadow slowly began to wake up. He looked to his right to find Chibi MJ chained to a wall, and then he looked forward and saw a huge laser canon being controlled by Eggman. Chibi MJ began to wake up as well and stared in shock at the laser canon before her. Eggman cleared his throat and began to speak.

"WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU TWO I'M GOING TO GET RID OF THAT BLUE PEST!" Eggman shouted as he was about to fire a laser canon.

**KABOOM!**

"WHAT THE HECK!"

"HEY EGGBRAIN IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" Sonic cheered as he, Tails, Knuckles and the rest of the gang came out from the smoke. The wall had exploded leaving a huge fire that began to engulf the room. Tails, and Knuckles broke the chains keeping Shadow and Chibi MJ captured.

"THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW! EGG CYCLOPS DESTROY THEM!" Eggman demanded as a huge and gigantic robot busted through the wall and began to attack Sonic.

Sonic dodged a kick and landed a homing attack on the mechanic menus. Then, the Cyclops swung its arm around and hit Sonic in the chest sending him across the room. Sonic recovered quickly and charged again at the beast only this time he damaged its one eye blinding the creation. Shadow and Knuckles stepped up to the plate and began to attack the creature as well.

"C'MON GUYS WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE BEORE THE BASE EXPLODES!" Tails yelled pulling Kilala's hand. Kilala, Tails, Rouge, and Cream began to run while Amy grabbed Chibi MJ.

"LET GO OF ME!" Chibi MJ cried as she struggled against Amy's grip.

"MJ WE HAVE TO GET OUT BEFORE THE BASE EXPLODES! DIDN'T YOU HEAR TAILS!" Amy screamed over the roar of the flames and the battle that was going on.

"I'M STAYING WITH SHADOW-CHAN! LET ME GO!" Chibi MJ slipped out of Amy's grip and began to run over to Shadow.

"FINE BE THAT WAY!" Amy ran out of the base following Tails, Kilala, Rouge, and Cream.

"JUST ONE MORE HIT!" Knuckles shouted as the Egg Cyclops bellowed in pain. Sonic kicked its eye one last time and the Cyclops fell over and deactivated.

"AAARRRGGGHHH TAKE THIS YOU ROBOT WRECKERS!" Eggman yelled as he was about to push the button on the laser canon.

"SHADOW-CHAN!" Chibi MJ screamed as she began to run towards Shadow.

"MJ GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Shadow shouted, but it was too late the laser fired and hit Chibi MJ. She collapsed onto the metallic floor and stopped moving.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow just stood there with their jaws dropped open. They stared at Chibi MJ's limp body and then glared back up at Eggman.

"EGGMAN!" Shadow yelled as the roar of the flames continued to spread around the base. "I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"SHADOW WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THE BASE BLOWS UP!" Sonic shouted at the black hedgehog that was full of rage.

"YOU CAN LEAVE FOR ALL I CARE! JUST TAKE MJ AND LEAVE ME TO DESTROY EGGMAN!" Shadow screamed and looked back at where Eggman was sitting. "HE'S GONE!" Eggman had disappeared from where he was sitting and began taking off in another aircraft. Sonic nodded and he and Knuckles ran out of the base holding Chibi MJ's limp, and cold body.

* * *

End of chappy 6! OOOO WHAT'LL HAPPEN WHEN SHADOW GETS AHOLD OF EGGMAN? AND IS CHIBI MJ REALLY DEAD! Read the next chappy and find out! As always please R&R! Your reviews make me happy!


	7. A Love Filled Ending

Here's the awaited chappy 7! Thankees Hikari for once again replying! This is the end of this story so enjoy! Here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ. Kilala belongs to my best friend Jena who wakes up at 12 on Saturdays!

* * *

"Chibi Love"

Chapter 7  
A Love Filled Ending

"I WILL AVENGE YOU MJ! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES I WILL DESTROY EGGMAN!" Shadow thought as he chased after Eggman's ship. The fat lard was escaping at full speed through the Green Hill Zone forest, but Shadow wasn't going to give up until Eggman was destroyed once and for all. Shadow was now running right underneath his ship and was about to spin dash right through it's core.

"Well Shadow it seems you've managed to follow me, but once I drop this bomb there won't be anything left of you! And you can live happily with your little girlfriend!" Eggman announced over a loudspeaker. A shaft began to open at the bottom of the ship and there was a huge bomb sitting in it. It was black and had a red Eggman logo on it.

"I can't spin dash through that thing and I can't use Chaos Control without an Emerald! HOW THE HECK AM I GOING TO BEAT HIM!" Shadow wondered as he got even madder which seemed nearly impossible at that point.

"BOMBS AWAY!"

Meanwhile

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles were catching up to the others while Sonic was still holding Chibi MJ's body. They had no idea what was happening with Shadow and Eggman, but they had to find the others first in hope of bringing Chibi MJ back to life.

"SONIC WHAT HAPPENED!" Amy screamed as she ran up to the hedgehog. Her eyes became huge from shock as she stared at what he was holding. "I-is s-she…?"

"Yeah…" Sonic mumbled as he stomped his foot into the dirt. "Eggman shot her with a laser cannon and Shadow went off to get revenge."

"MJ! WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHY'D IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO HER!" Kilala and Cream bawled as Tails tried to comfort them. Tails eyes looked over at Chibi MJ then drifted back towards the ground with tears.

"Sonic…why's MJ glowing like that!" Knuckles asked. Everyone stared at Chibi MJ's body and found it to be glowing white. Chibi MJ's body floated up out of Sonic's arms and began to flash a light so bright they all had to shield their eyes.

"Always with the end…comes hope and rebirth…" a voice echoed through the forest as Chibi MJ's body continued to glow.

"TAILS WHAT'S GOING ON?" Kilala shouted over the blinding light.

"There seems to be some sort of effect from the laser on MJ's body!" Tails retorted as the light flashed even brighter.

In the flashing light

* * *

Chibi MJ's eyes began to flutter open. She found herself floating in a huge ball of light as a figure stood before her.

"Hello Chibi MJ." The figure said as it walked closer to her.

"Y-YOU'RE-" Chibi MJ stuttered as the figure before her appeared to look exactly like an older version of herself, but was transparent and had no pupils.

"No I'm not you…exactly. I'm your spirit and also the key to getting you back to normal."

"WHERE WERE YOU! YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO BE STUCK IN A CHIBI BODY AND HAVING NO CLUE OF WHO YOU ARE?"

"HEY! I got lost on the way and met this really cute spirit SO CHILL! Plus I rented a few movies and it was fun watching what happened with you and Shadow."

"Well what do I have to do eat you? I WANT TO GET BACK TO NORMAL!"

"I'm not just here to get you back to normal! I came to warn you of an approaching danger."

"Huh?"

"As we speak Shadow is chasing after Eggman so he can avenge you. Eggman has a bomb and it's about to be unleashed and blow up Shadow in a huge explosion."

"WHAT'RE WE FLOATING AROUND HERE FOR LET'S GO!"

"WAIT! I'm not done speaking."

"BUT I HAVE TO SAVE SHADOW!"

"That's why I froze time where Shadow is. The only way for you to save him is to get him out of the explosion before the time effect wears off."

"HOW MUCH TIME IS LEFT!"

"About...60 seconds…"

"SEE YA!" Chibi MJ was about to run out of the ball of light but was caught by the collar. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO SAVE SHADOW!"

"I must transfer your memory and body back first so stay still." the spirit began to glow a golden color and float up above Chibi MJ. "REBIRTH REVOLUTION!" the spirit began to speed down and go into Chibi MJ's head. Chibi MJ's pupils disappeared and her body, hair, shoes, and clothing began to glow. She closed her eyes and seconds later opened them to see herself back to normal and in her super form.

"SHADOW HERE I COME!" the now normal MJ shouted and burst out of the ball of light heading for Shadow.

MJ was flying even faster with 15 seconds left until the time effect wore off.

"WHERE IS HE? IT SHOULDN'T BE THIS HARD TO FIND A STINKING SHIP THAT'S SUPER BIG!" MJ complained as the seconds went down to 10. Eggman's ship can into view and MJ spotted Shadow with the bomb about to hit him. The time effect was going to wear off in 5 seconds and MJ flew even faster.

5 MJ flew down towards the ground…

4 MJ was nearing Shadow…

3 She almost had him…

2 one more millimeter…

1 she grabbed his hand and flew off! The bomb plummeted and MJ struggled to keep ahead of the flames and Shadow just looked plain confused.

"MJ! YOU'RE ALIVE?" Shadow shouted over the roar of the flames as MJ continued flying.

"Yeah and I'm back to normal!" MJ replied as the flames began to slow down and she dropped Shadow off on the forest floor. MJ's super form began to wear off and she collapsed into Shadow's arms.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked pulling MJ up to her feet.

"Yeah, but I can't stop Eggman now…I lost my super form." MJ leaned on Shadow's shoulder trying to regain her balance.

"MJ I know what to do. Shoot an ice blast toward the ground and propel us into the air. Then I'll spin dash through Eggman's ship and destroy it." MJ quickly nodded and shot an ice blast toward the ground. Shadow grabbed her hand and she threw him up into the air. Shadow curled into a ball and spin dashed through the core of Eggman's ship making it blow up.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Eggman shouted as his ship exploded in the cock pit and crash into the forest below. Shadow grabbed MJ as they fell back to the ground.

"SHADOW YOU WERE AWESOME!" MJ cheered as she gave him a high five.

"Hey you helped me too." Shadow said and MJ blushed.

"Thankees Shadow-chan…" MJ hesitated but she ran up to Shadow and hugged him. The black hedgehog blushed and hugged her back.

"MJ…" Shadow pulled away and MJ stared at him confused.

"Shadow…is some-" MJ was cut off as Shadow's lips met hers in a kiss. Her eyes bulged open as this happened, but she closed them and enjoyed the moment. "OH YEAH SCORE ONE FOR THE MJ!"

"AAAAWWWWWWWW!" Shadow and MJ stopped kissing and turned around to find EVERYONE standing right behind them with video cameras.

"THAT WAS SSOOO CUTE!" Kilala screamed as she jumped up and down. MJ's fur turned red with embarrassment and Shadow blushed.

"Looks like Shadow has a BIG life ahead of him!" Sonic smirked as Shadow glared at him.

"SONIKKU SOMEDAY YOU'LL KISS ME EVERYDAY!" Amy proclaimed as she pounced on Sonic and hugged him.

"He's not the only one Sonic," Knuckles said as Rouge leaned on his shoulder.

MJ turned around from all her friends and found something lying on the forest floor. It was the white Chaos Emerald and she quickly picked it up.

"Shadow catch!" MJ shouted and she threw the Chaos Emerald to him. He quickly grabbed it and ran over to her.

"Let's leave these idiots alone. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow stated and the two disappeared in a flash of light leaving everyone in the forest with their cameras.

"Well…what should we do now?" Tails asked as he held Kilala's hand.

"Let's watch these videos. I have a video player that could pause the exact moment when they kissed." Sonic announced and everyone grinned evilly. They ran out of the forest, eager to watch Shadow and MJ all over again.

Meanwhile

* * *

Shadow and MJ were sitting on Emerald beach and watching the sunset. They both felt really stupid at this point and didn't speak a word to each other. MJ turned to Shadow and began to speak. 

"S-Shadow…I can't believe you kissed me!" MJ said as she made a circle in the sand with her finger avoiding eye contact with Shadow. Shadow didn't speak to her, he only continued to stare at the horizon and MJ inched towards him.

"You know Shadow…I want to thank you for the kiss…"

"I did it again…I embarrassed you and let you get hurt…" Shadow mumbled as he kicked some sand. MJ grabbed his hand and looked straight at him.

"Shadow you've got to stop blaming everything on yourself! It's okay that I got embarrassed because…"

"I know…I love you too MJ…" Shadow began to blush a crimson red and continued to stare at the horizon.

"Shadow..." MJ gave Shadow a kiss on the check making him turn even redder. The two continued to watch the sunset as their adventure came to a closed.

_The End

* * *

_That was chappy 7! I have an idea for another story, but you can tell me any ideas you have in a reply! I hope you enjoyed Chibi Love because I sure did! Please R&R!  
ShadowXMJ forever!


End file.
